The Vongola's Investigation Team
by PrimeSky
Summary: The investigation Team and Tsuna's family are going to a town called Yasomori for some fun! But, what if shadows started to appear and attack innocent people in the town? Can Tsuna and his guardians work together with the Investigation Team to stop this crisis before their friends and family come to any harm? On Long-Term Hiatus.
1. Rank 1: The School Trip

**Hey**** guys! This will be my first fanfic so if I make any errors, feel free to tell me. My favourite Anime/Manga is Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I just played Persona 4. I like it and thought of a story involving these two. Hope you guys like it.** **Oh yeah, Tsuna and his guardians are getting their own personas too.**

**This story is going to take place over three weeks so I'm going to put the time and venue of the incident.**

**Crossover: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! X Persona 4 Arena**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! or Persona.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**-Week 1, Tuesday, Midnight, Unknown-**

The phone started ringing in the midnight silence. It was then answered by a little boy with a fedora hat.

"Sir! The shadows are becoming active in the designated area!" an unknown voice called out

"Hmm... I see, it looks like I have to leave sooner than expected. Monitor the situation over there and make sure the shadows don't hurt anybody." a high pitched voice replied

"Yes sir!" the voice over the phone responded

The little boy then hung up his phone and looked back towards his young pupil.

"Your awakening shall soon arrive" he murmured

And with that, he left, leaving his sleeping pupil.

**Chapter 1: The School Trip**

It's been six months since the case of the Adachi murders was closed and everyone in the investigation team who attended Yasogami High School has moved up a year. Yousuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi and Kanji Tatsumi continued living their normal lives in Inaba. Rise Kujiwara went back to being an idol but still comes back to Inaba once in a while to visit her grandmother and attend school. Teddie is still living with Yousuke while helping out at Junes, and Naoto Shirogane goes out of town every time she receives a new case, only returning after solving it. As for their leader, Yu Narukami, his parents had once again gone on a business trip and finally decided to allow him to stay at Inaba for the rest of his high school years attending Yasogami.

**-Week 1, Thursday, Morning, Yasogami High, Class 3-2-**

Yu, Yousuke, Chie and Yukiko were busy chatting away. They were once again in the same class with, unfortunately, the same teacher.

"Alright class, take your seats!" Kashiwagi Sensei shouted. "As you all know, your summer vacation starts next week. However, instead of staying at home and doing nothing, the principal has planned a two week trip to Yasomori for the whole school!"

The students were all shocked. Some sat with their mouths gaping open, others looked like their eyeballs were going to fall out.

"you're joking, right sensei?" a boy managed to reply "how could the principal's budget afford a two week trip, much less for the whole school?"

Kashiwagi Sensei smiled mischievously, oh how she enjoyed the shocked faces on her students.

"oh no, this is no joke, I assure you. The reason the school is able to afford this trip is because a famous professor from the outside proposed this idea and he is going to pay for it." she answered

"but, there has to be some kind of twist right?" A girl spoke up, "like we have to pay half of the fees for the trip or there will be some boring activities planned for us?"

"nope, none of that. You can do whatever you want on the trip and all you students have to do is to get permission from your parents and pack your stuff for the trip." Kashiwagi sensei responded with a smile.

And with that, the whole class burst into cheering and chatter.

Bits of conversation could be heard here and there

"I can't believe it, a two week trip!"

"the place we're staying at must be so run down that they have no customers, that's why they can accommodate all of us!"

"This town, Yasomori right? It must be a dump that no one wants to visit it!"

"Who cares!? We get to do whatever we want!"

The talking continued and Kashiwagi sensei didn't even try to stop them. It seems even she was excited about the trip.

**-Week 1, Thursday, After School, Yasogami High, First Floor-**

Yu, Yousuke, Chie and Yukiko were getting ready to leave school.

"So partner, you going?" Yousuke asked

"I dunno, I have to ask my uncle first. What about you?" Yu replied

"nah, I don't think I can go. Summer holidays are when Junes is at it's busiest so I have to help out." Yousuke moaned sadly

"well I'm going for sure!" Chie cut in "you're coming with us, right Yukiko?"

Yukiko shook her head sadly "the inn will be busy during the holidays too so I can't go."

"What!? Aww... Guess that can't be helped" Chie replied disappointed

"Senpai!" an unmistakeable voice called from behind

The four of them turned around to see Rise, Kanji and Naoto rushing towards them.

"Did you hear about the school trip!?" Rise screamed

"The whole school knows about it." Yu said calmly

"Are you going, Rise?" Chie inquired

"No, I have a few concerts scheduled during those two weeks so I can't make it" Rise responded on the verge of tears.

Yu comforted her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, this is the path you chose isn't it?"

Rise nodded and smiled a little

"S-so N-Naoto, A-Are y-you g-going?" Kanji murmured

"Depends, I have to see if I get a case during those two weeks" Naoto groaned

"well, look on the bright side, at least we won't be bored during the holidays." Yu commented trying to cheer everyone up, although inside, he was sad that some of them couldn't make it.

At a corner of a wall, a person with curly sideburns listened in to their entire conversation. He gave an evil smirk. He would have some work to do.

**-Week 1, Thursday, Evening, Dojima Residence, First Floor-**

"I'm home!" Yu called out

"Oh, you're back. Take a seat, I need to speak to you about something." his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima responded with seriousness in his voice.

Yu nodded and took a seat. He knew the only time that his uncle took this tone was when the topic concerned a case, Nanako or himself. His uncle would never discuss a case with him and he has not gotten into any trouble so he knew it could only be about his uncle's daughter Nanako.

Then he noticed "Where is Nanako anyway?" he inquired

"She's in her room taking a nap" Dojima replied

"Even she needs a nap huh?" Yu laughed. Dojima smiled

Then, they both turned serious.

Dojima started "Alright, The thing is, the police department is going to transfer me to their headquarters outside of Inaba for a case that occurred there. It's only temporary but it might last for the entire school holidays so I'm going to need you take care of Nanako."

"Oh" was the only thing Yu could say. He couldn't believe the timing. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to go on the trip.

Dojima sensed something was off "what's wrong?" he asked

Yu wondered whether or not to tell his uncle. He didn't want Dojima to worry, but decided to tell because he learned from past experiences that his uncle's detective's intuition would lead him to the truth eventually.

"Well, you see, the school has a trip planned for the first two weeks of the school holidays and I won't be home for that period so..." Yu trailed off

"A two week trip? Dojima responded "I'm surprised the school can afford that, but that's not the point. It'll be a problem if there's no one to take care of Nanako."

"Well, it's not like I can't miss the trip and stay at home to take care of Nanako." Yu commented

"No, I wouldn't want that." Dojima pondered "do we have any other options? I can't take her with me, it might be dangerous."

Yu suddenly had an idea "Why don't she come with me on the trip?"

Dojima was surprised "Are you ok with that? And more importantly, does the school allow it?"

"We won't know till we ask, I'll approach the principal tomorrow." Yu said with newfound hope

"Then I'll come with you. Two is always better than one." Dojima suggested

They both agreed to the solution.

**-Week 1, Thursday, Evening, Junes Department Store, Electronics section-**

Yousuke and Teddie were just finished cleaning and were about to close up.

Yousuke sighed.

"What's wrong Yousuke?" Teddie asked while he walked over

"Nah, I'm just upset about the trip" Yousuke answered

"But You haven't even asked your dad about it yet" Teddie said

"What's the point?" Yousuke sulked "He's going to say no anyway"

"But you didn't even try!" Teddie refuted

Yousuke thought about it "he might be annoying at times but he's right, I should just give it a shot."

**-Week 1, Thursday, Evening, Junes Department Store, Manager's Office-**

There was a knock on the door

"C-Come in!" Yousuke's dad stammered

The office was very modern with a leather chair and a mahogany desk. On the desk sat a computer, some office supplies and a cup of coffee. The room also had some drawers and a few decorations to brighten up the room. It was a normal office for a manager.

Yousuke walked in, surprised to see his father's face pale white as though he had seen a ghost.

"You ok dad?" Yousuke inquired

"O-Ok!? O-Of course I'm ok, W-What makes you think I'm not? His dad responded, his voice fidgety

Yousuke still suspected something wasn't right but decided to leave it.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask..." Yousuke hesitated, but then, he suddenly bowed "Could I take the first two weeks of the school holidays off, please!"

He was already prepared to be rejected, that was why his father's response came as a surprise.

"Sure no problem, go ahead! And tell our mascot he can have those days free too and pass this to him!" he said with the speed of a bullet as he pushed a letter into Yousuke's hand. "Now, get out, I'm busy." he continued while pushing Yousuke out of his office.

The door was slammed shut once Yousuke was outside.

"That went better than I expected!" Yousuke talked to himself, "I didn't expect dad to be ok with it, although he was acting weird. But, ah well at least now, I can go on the trip with my partner and the rest!" He smiled. "Oh right, I better go pass this letter to Teddie." Yousuke thought as he noticed the letter in his hand, "although I wonder what's in here."

**-Week 1, Thursday, Evening, Amagi Inn, Guest Room-**

"Phew! Well, that's finally done." Yukiko sighed while wiping the sweat off her forehead

"Yukiko." she jumped, the voice had startled her.

"Mother, do you need me for something?" she responded while turning to face the person in the doorway

"Yes. Come to my room later on, I wish to speak with you" the person in the doorway said softly

"Yes mother" Yukiko replied. Although her mother showed a calm face all the time, she could sense that her mother was afraid of something

**-Week 1, Thursday, Evening, Amagi Inn, Mother's Room-**

After washing herself up, Yukiko went to her Mother's room.

"Mother, may I enter?" Yukiko asked politely

"Yes you may." her mother answered

Yukiko slid the door open and walked in wearing her usual kimono. The room was a traditional Japanese room with sliding doors. Her mother was seated on a pillow on the floor in front of a table.

"Take a seat Yukiko." her mother requested while motioning to the seat opposite her.

Yukiko proceeded towards the position her mother signaled and sat down. Just like her mother, she used the Japanese style sitting position.

Her mother began the conversation "I heard there is going to be a two week trip at your school this summer holidays."

Yukiko eyes widened in shock "how did you know, mother?" she questioned in surprise

"Yes, well... Let's just say someone told me about it..." her mother responded, eyes looking left to right.

Yukiko noticed her mother acting strangely but decided not to probe.

"It's true, there will be a trip, but I know the inn will be busy during that period, that is why I decided to give the trip a miss...

"No! You must not miss this trip!" her mother cut in "You shall be forbidden to help out at the inn for the first two weeks of the summer holidays! I demand that you attend it!"

Yukiko was stunned by her mother's outburst. She was usually calm and collected and this was the first time Yukiko ever saw her mother react like this. She wondered what had happened to make her mother like this.

"Mother, are you all right?" Yukiko pondered

"Yes... *huff* I'm sorry for that... *huff*" her mother replied while recovering from the outburst

Yukiko nodded her head in understanding

"Phew, I'm fine now. Anyway, back to the topic we were discussing, you should really go for the trip Yukiko, you deserve it after helping out so much at the inn. Just, think of it as a break." her mother said while smiling

It took a while for this to register into Yukiko. Her mother was actually letting her go on the trip?

"T-Thank You, mother!" she replied, bowing her head in gratitude.

When she lifted her head, her mother just sat there smiling

"Well then, that is all for now, you may leave." her mother requested

"Yes, mother." bowing again before getting up to leave.

Yukiko exited the room and slid the door close. She couldn't believe it, she was actually allowed to go on the trip! She couldn't wait to call Chie and tell her.

**-Week 1, Thursday, Evening, Marukyu Tofu, Rise's Room-**

Rise had been helping out at the store ever since she returned from school. She had been trying to avoid thinking about the school trip by keeping herself occupied but once the store closed and she returned her room, the thoughts kept flowing in and she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"No!" she thought to herself "this is the path I chose, I have to be strong!"

Just as that thought occurred, her phone started ringing.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she went over and picked up the phone to check who the caller was. It was Inoue, her manager.

She opened the cover and answered "H-Hello, Inoue?"

"Ah, Risette, I'm glad I got you. I have some news I need to tell you." Inoue responded back into the phone.

"I-If it's about the time and venue of the concerts, don't worry, I already memorised them." Rise guessed

"yeah... About that, it seems that your concerts were cancelled" he replied

Rise was not sure she heard him right. Her concerts cancelled? No, it can't be true!

"C-Could you repeat what you said?" she stammered

"I said that your concerts were cancelled" Inoue repeated

She couldn't believe it! it was true! But why would it be cancelled!?

"What? But why?" Rise inquired

"Well... You see, the thing is, the venues where all your concerts were going to be held were all destroyed" he said grimly

"Destroyed? What do you mean by that?" she questioned

"I meant exactly what I said. The venues were trashed and turned upside down, of course, it isn't beyond repair but it'll take time. The culprit also left behind a sum of money to cover for the damage and the owner of the venues didn't want to call the police so there's nothing we can do." Inoue answered

"So... What am I supposed to do now?" Rise asked

"Well..." Inoue hesitantly responded "strangely enough, the places that were destroyed were only your performance venues for the first two weeks of your holidays. It was as if they didn't want you performing for that period only so... I guess you have those two weeks off."

"But!..." then she realized "Wait! Did you say the first two weeks of the holidays!?" she screamed into the phone

"Ouch!" he replied "Could you not shout into the phone? And yes, you have the first two weeks of your holidays off."

Rise couldn't believe her luck! This means she could go on the school trip with all her friends!

"Well, that's all I needed to tell you so I'm going to hang up now." and with that the line was cut.

After she put down the phone, Rise started thanking whoever it was that destroyed the venues many times over.

**-Week 1, Friday, Early morning, Dojima residence, First Floor-**

Yu and Nanako were getting ready to leave for school along with Dojima.

"Nanako, are you ready yet?" Dojima called out

"Ready!" Nanako called back as she skipped down the stairs

"Alright then, let's go." Dojima said

"Dad..." Nanako stopped Dojima "Why are you fetching me and big bro to school today? Don't you have work?"

"Well... You see, I need to go to your big bro's school to talk to his principal about something and since your school was on the way, I thought I might as well fetch you too." Dojima replied

"What do you need to talk to big bro's principal about?" Nanako inquired

Dojima looked at Yu. Yu shook his head indicating that he shouldn't lie to Nanako.

"Umm... You know the transfer I told you about? That I won't be here for a month and that your big bro will look after you during that time?" Dojima asked hesitantly

Nanako nodded her head

"About that... It seems your big bro has a two week trip out of Inaba during that period and I wanted to see if the school could take you along." Dojima continued

Nanako's face started to brighten up "Really!?" she inquired.

"Yup, so, can we go now?" Dojima asked

"Mm-hmm" Nanako answered cheerfully.

**-Week 1, Friday, Early Morning, Yasogami High, Principal's office-**

Two knocks were heard on the door.

"Principal, two people wishes to speak with you" a voice called out

"Come in!" the Principal demanded

The door opened and Yu accompanied by Dojima walked in.

The Principal was sitting on a leather chair behind a wooden desk doing some paperwork. The room had a window facing the school field and beside it was the school's flag. It also had a world globe and a cabinet full of thropies, along with a leather couch and some drawers.

"Greetings. Now, may I ask what would you two want with me?" the Principal inquired

"Then I'll get straight to the point." Dojima replied "I would like to request the school to take one more person on the school trip."

"One more person? And who would this person be?" the Principal asked curiously

"That would be my daughter. I am going out of Inaba during the holidays for work issues and my nephew here was going to look after her. However, I heard that he has a two week school trip coming up and I didn't want to mess up his plans. We eventually reached a solution that maybe you could allow my daughter to go with him." Dojima Answered

"Hmm... I understand your situation, however I cannot just allow a person who isn't from the school to go on it. After all, this trip isn't being sponsered by us." The Principal replied.

"But! Can't you make an exception?" Dojima begged

"I'm sorry, but unless we have the sponserer's permission, I'm afraid we can't allow that.

Dojima wanted to continue arguing but he knew it was pointless.

"I see... Alright then, I guess I'll take my leave" he turned to look at Yu, "sorry"

Yu just nodded, he understood the situation and didn't blame Dojima.

Just as they were about to leave, a small figure jumped into the room through the open window.

"I don't mind" said a high pitched voice

Yu and Dojima turned around to see a baby with curly sideburns and a scholar's outfit standing on the wooden desk in front of the principal.

"Professor Borin! What are you doing here?" The principal inquired

"I came to settle some unfinished business" Professor Borin said with a smile as he handed a box to the principal

"And what might this be?" the principal questioned

"It's a little gift from me to the school. Share it with the rest of the teachers, and I mean teachers only." Professor Borin responded with a menacing face

The principal opened the box and took a quick peek "How generous you are, Professor Borin, not only are you taking the school on a two week trip, but you also gave us this wonderful gift, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!" The principal commented

Professor Borin just gave a smile.

"Now, about your situation..." Professor Borin looked at Dojima and Yu "your daughter can come with us."

"Really!?" Dojima asked "Then, I'll pay for her fees. How much is it?"

"No need. I'll cover everything. Just make sure that boy takes care of the little girl." Professor Borin replied

"Thank you very much!" Dojima said in gratitude

Professor Borin just gave a simple nod.

"Well then, since the situation is solved, I would kindly ask you two to leave the room. Class is starting after all." the principal stated

They both looked at the clock. The principal was right, class is starting and Dojima needed to get to work. They spent way more time than they expected speaking.

The both of them bowed and quickly left the room with Yu going to his classroom and Dojima leaving the school. That left Professor Borin and the principal alone.

"Well then, I should take my leave soon. My work here is done after all" Professor Borin commented

The principal nodded. Professor Borin then leapt out the window and disappeared into thin air.

**-Week 1, Friday, Lunchtime, Yasogami High, Class 3-2-**

*Flashback* -Week 1, Friday, morning, Yasogami High, Class 3-2-

Yu had managed to make it to class just before the teacher came in.

He saw Yousuke, Chie and Yukiko chatting and looking extremely happy for some reason.

Yousuke spotted him and ran towards him. Just as he was about to speak, the teacher came in and told the whole class to quiet down as well as to return to their seats.

Yousuke then told Yu that he had some good news but will leave it till lunchtime to say what it is. Yu himself had some good news to tell so he couldn't wait till lunchtime came.

*End Of Flashback*

"Alright class!" Kashiwagi sensei shouted "before I end my lesson, I would like to make an announcement. For the two week school trip next week, students are required to form groups of 7. It doesn't matter what year, grade or gender you're from. And you are all supposed to write down exactly who is in your group. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sensei!" the whole class burst out.

The whole school was excited about this trip and most had formed groups even before the announcement was made.

As soon as Kashiwagi sensei left the classroom, Rise burst in through the back door, behind her followed Kanji and Naoto.

"Senpai!" Rise screamed "Guess what!? My manager said that my concerts were cancelled so I'm free during the first two weeks of the holidays! That means I can go for the trip!"

"Seriously!?" Yousuke, Chie and Yukiko cried out in unison

"Good for you." Yu replied calmly

"Why aren't the two of you surprised?" Chie questioned as she looked at Kanji and Naoto.

"She already told us when we met her in the corridor." Naoto answered "and it looks like I won't be getting any cases anytime soon so I can say for certain that I will be going."

Kanji was secretly happy in his heart.

"And I thought we were the only ones with good news." Chie responded "Yukiko's mom and Yousuke's dad allowed them to go for the trip!"

"Yup! And you know what else? It seems Teddie is coming with us on the trip!" Yousuke said happily

"Teddie!?" everyone shouted together

"Mm-hmm. He was really lucky and won a two week trip to Yasomori with us!" Yousuke replied

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Chie screamed as she punched Yousuke in the shoulder

"Ouch! Sorry, but I wanted to leave it as a surprise till my partner got here. So, you are going, right partner?" Yousuke inquired

"Uu-huh, and Nanako is coming along with us." Yu responded

"Nanako!? The rest cried out simultaneously again

Yu explained the situation to them and once he was done, all of them nodded in understanding.

"Looks like everyone's going huh?" Rise said

"Yeah, who would've guessed." Chie replied

"Hey, since we're all here and there's 7 people, why don't we form a group?" Yu suggested.

They all looked at one another.

"I'm in!" stated Chie

"Me too!" Yukiko followed

"Count me in too!" Rise continued.

"Well then, guess I'm in too." Naoto responded

"Umm... Since all of you are in, I guess me too then..." Kanji muttered

Yu nodded in agreement and looked at Yousuke.

"Alright! Once again, The Investigation Team is back!" Yousuke announced

* * *

**PHEW! Finally finished it! This first chapter was way longer then I expected it to be. Anyway, I wanna ask for the readers opinion. Do you guys think it's a little rushed? If you do, please tell me. And I'm sorry if there were repetition of words, phrases or sentences. I have a limited vocabulary. I am only at Tsuna's age after all. The next chapter will take place in Namimori with Tsuna and his family so don't miss it.**

**Oh one more thing, do you guys want a chapter on Reborn doing his "Work" in Inaba? If you do just tell me. Although it might take a while.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Rank 2: A Vacation?

**Hi guys! Sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter. This story takes place after the inheritence ceremony arc but before the arcobaleno war arc, and after the events in Persona 4 arena.**

**The story takes place in Namimori and the bus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! Or the persona series.**

* * *

**Rank 2: A Vacation?**

**-Week 1, Saturday, Early Morning, Sawada Household, Tsuna's room-**

"ZZZZ...ZZZZ...ZZZZ..." Tsuna was sleeping soundly not knowing what was about to hit him in a few seconds.

From Tsuna's room, you could see Reborn on his hang glider. He stopped just outside the window and landed on the ledge. After transforming Leon from the hang glider to a pin, he proceeded to pick the lock of the window.

"Click" a sound could be heard as the lock was opened. Reborn slid the window aside and jumped into the room, landing with a drop kick to Tsuna's gut.

"PWOH!" Tsuna could feel pain. He looked up to see Reborn there, standing on his chest. "Re-Reborn! What did you do that for!?"

"To wake you up Dame-Tsuna. It's about time to leave." Reborn responded

"Leave? For what?" Tsuna asked confused

Just as Reborn was about to speak, a sweet, gentle voice came from outside the door "Tsu-kun, time to wake up. Your friends are all waiting outside and the bus will arrive anytime soon."

The door started to open and Tsuna's mom, Nana, walked in.

Tsuna got even more confused "Friends, bus, leave? What in the world are they talking about?" he thought

"Mom" Tsuna began "what is this all about? I don't remember making any plans with my friend today, and I definitely don't remember about a bus coming."

"Oh my, didn't Reborn tell you?" Nana asked

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to look at Reborn

"Oops, it completely slipped my mind" Reborn replied smiling

Tsuna had a horrified face and thought to himself "No! It didn't slip your mind, you just didn't want to tell me!"

"It's ok, I'll just tell him right now." Nana smiled and turned to face Tsuna "you see, Reborn has planned a trip for us and you friends to go to a town called Yasomori for two weeks!"

"A trip? For two weeks? With Reborn!? No! This can't possibly turn out well! He'll just make me go through some kind of tortureous situation during that period!" Tsuna thought

"Umm... Mom, can I please be excused from the trip?" Tsuna asked while trying to fake a smile

"Now, why would you want that?" Nana questioned

"Uhh... You see, that's because I think I have a stomachache, it's been hurting since I woke up" Tsuna replied.

"Well it isn't a lie, after all, Reborn did drop kick my gut to wake me up." He thought

"Oh no...

"Juudaime! I heard you had a stomachache!" Gokudera suddenly appeared out of nowhere and interrupted Nana. He started pulling out something from his sling bag "Here, take this medicine, I brought it just in case my sis gave me a stomachache again."

"Wasn't this guy on the first floor just a second ago? Does he have supersonic hearing or something? And has his fear of Bianchi grown so much that he takes stomach medicine everywhere he goes!?" Tsuna thought to himself

"A-Arigato, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna responded "b-but it looks like my stomachache is gone."

"That's good" Gokudera replied "so that means you can go on the trip now, right Juudaime?"

"Uu..umm... But I haven't packed my stuff yet!" Tsuna said, trying to make an excuse.

"Oh don't worry about that, I already packed it and is all ready to go." Nana smiled

"As expected of the Tenth's mom!" Gokudera commented

"But!" Tsuna tried to refute

Reborn swiftly hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder and pointed his gun directly behind Tsuna's head and whispered into his ear "If you refuse to go, I will shoot you right here and now."

"You wouldn't dare." Tsuna whispered back.

"Oho, it looks like my student has gotten a little braver." Reborn released the safety off his gun, "but trying to fight back will do you no good."

Once Tsuna heard the safety being released, all his bravery seeped out of him. "HHHIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed

"Something wrong Tsu-kun?"

"What's wrong Juudaime?"

Both Nana and Gokudera both asked simultaneously.

Tsuna could still feel the cold barrel of the gun pressing the back of his head.

"It-It's nothing." Tsuna stammered, "an-anyway, we should get going. Everyone is waiting outside!"

Tsuna got up and started to get dressed. After he was done, he quickly stumbled out the door.

**-Week 1, Saturday, Morning, Sawada Household, Outside-**

Tsuna opened the front door of the house to see all his friends waiting there. They all turned to look and started to greet him one by one:

Yamamoto: "Yo! Tsuna! Finally awake huh?"

Lambo: "Gyahahaha! Tsuna still needs his mom to wake him up!"

I-Pin: "Tsuna, Ni Hao."

Fuuta: "Tsuna-nii, morning."

Bianchi: "Reborn had to wake you up again?"

Ryohei: "Sawada! Are you ready!?"

Kyoko: "Tsuna-kun, good morning"

Haru: "Morning, Tsuna-san!"

Chrome: "Bossu"

Mukuro: "Kufufufu, awake are we?

"Everyone, good morning." Tsuna replied

"Even Mukuro is here huh?" he thought to himself

He then realised. Tsuna started to take a look around. After a while, he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about Hibari, he's going to Yasomori before all of you." Reborn suddenly appeared on Tsuna's shoulder.

"HHIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed "Re-Reborn! Stop appearing out of nowhere like that! And I already told you not to read my mind!"

"Kufufu, so the skylark doesn't want to join us eh?" Mukuro cut in

"His condition for coming on the trip was that he didn't have to crowd with everyone so I prepared a transport for him to send him there early." Reborn explained

"Sigh, so he's going to be there after all" Tsuna

"You got a problem with that, herbivore?" a deep voice responded

"EEEEKKKK! Hi-Hibari-san!?" Tsuna cried out

Hibari appeared from behind Tsuna and glared at Mukuro. He raised his tonfas, getting ready for a fight.

Mukuro also got into a fighting position, pointing his trident at Hibari.

The two were about to fight when Tsuna stepped in "Stop it!"

Tsuna's boss voice managed to stop them, but it only lasted for a second.

"Tch." Hibari clicked his tongue.

They both lowered their weapons and went in opposite directions.

Tsuna turned to face Reborn.

"Reborn! Didn't you say you sent Hibari-san there already!?" He shouted

"I never said that. All I told you was that he would be going there early." Reborn replied

"But...

"Beep! Beep!" the sound of a car horn cut Tsuna off.

A long black limousine appeared and came to a halt outside the Sawada household. The door opened and someone stepped out.

"Dino!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yo! Little brother!" Dino greeted

"Your ride is here." Reborn told Hibari

"Hmph, so you're my escort?" Hibari eyed Dino

Dino smiled "Of course, I'm the only one that can handle you after all."

"You wanna have a go? I'm itching for a fight since the herbivore stopped me from biting that guy to death." Hibari stared at Mukuro while he brought up his tonfas.

"I'd rather not, there are civilians around you know." Dino responded

Hibari took a look around and kept his tonfas

"Fine." he replied and got into the limo

"What about us?" Tsuna asked Reborn

"This limo is only for Hibari." Reborn said "your transport will come a little later."

"Well then, I'll see you there, Tsuna." Dino waved goodbye.

He got into the limo and closed the door. The vehicle then started to drive away with everyone waving goodbye to them.

"Looks like that annoying skylark is gone." Gokudera came up from behind Tsuna

"Yeah." Tsuna responded "where was he hiding before anyway?"

"You didn't see? He was lying on your rooftop." Yamamoto came up

"I should have guessed." Tsuna sighed

This time Tsuna turned around and made a check before letting his guard down

"What's wrong? Got one to many scares today?" Reborn inquired from above Tsuna's head

"UWAH! Reborn!" Tsuna Shrieked again "you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

Reborn gave Tsuna a smile.

"So, when's our transport gonna come?" Tsuna asked

Reborn looked at his wrist "it should arrive soon."

"You don't even have a watch!" Tsuna looked at Reborn shocked

5 minutes passed...

"Reborn, I thought you said it was going to arrive soon?" Tsuna inquired

"I did. It is going to arrive soon." Reborn answered

"How long is your 'soon' anyway?" Tsuna questioned

"From a second to an hour." Reborn replied

"That's a long range." Tsuna commented.

5 more minutes later...

"I won't even ask anymore." Tsuna thought to himself

Then he remembered "Reborn, where were you the last three days anyway?"

"I went to take care of some business." Reborn answered

"What kind of business?" Tsuna continued

"I don't wanna tell you." Reborn responded

"Why not?" Tsuna asked

"Why should I?" Reborn retorted

"Because I'm your student." Tsuna tried to argue

"Why should I tell my student?" Reborn inquired

"I was worried. I didn't want something like the incident with Byakuran to happen again." Tsuna replied

"You're not my momma, I don't need you to worry about me." Reborn said

Tsuna sighed. This was getting nowhere. He knew he couldn't win an argument against Reborn since, well, Reborn's arguments had no logic in them, but he thought Reborn would tell him the truth. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Toot! Toot!" a sound could be heard in the distance.

"It's here." Reborn told everyone

A morden everyday bus with the name Vongola pasted on it's side poorly pulled to a stop outside Tsuna's house. The door slid aside and a familiar face sat at the driver's seat.

"Giannini!?" Tsuna excaimed

"Good morning, Tenth." Giannini greeted

"What are you doing here!?" Tsuna asked

"I'm your transport for the trip." Giannini replied

Reborn then jumped off Tsuna's head and landed on the bus's roof.

"Alright everyone, we will now be boarding the Vongola mobile." he cut in

Everyone picked up their bags and started to get on the bus one by one. Yamamoto and Gokudera were one of the last ones to board.

"Come on Tsuna, Let's go!" Yamamoto called out as he got on

"I'll save a seat for you, Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he followed on

The only ones who had not gotten on the bus now was Tsuna and Reborn.

"Oi, Reborn! What is this!?" Tsuna questioned

"What is what?" Reborn inquired

"This!" Tsuna responded while pointing at the bus

"It's the Vongola Mobile." Reborn repeated

"No it's not! It's just a normal everyday bus that you took and pasted a sticker with the words 'Vongola' on it!" Tsuna shouted

"And what makes you think that?" Reborn asked

"The sticker is peeling off!" Tsuna responded

Reborn took a look at the words Vongola on the side of the bus. They were indeed peeling off.

"Looks like I'll have to punish the one who didn't do his job properly." Reborn talked to himself

"He's not even denying he took the bus!" Tsuna thought

"Well anyways, just get on the bus." Reborn demanded

"I don't want to! You stole this bus!" Tsuna exclaimed

"No I didn't, it belongs to the Vongola." Reborn calmly replied

"How does it belong to the Vongola!?" Tsuna questioned

"Anything I deem as the Vongola's possession will belong to the Vongola." Reborn said

"Th-This kid is unbelievable!" Tsuna thought to himself

"Do-Doesn't matter, I won't get on the bus until...

Just as Tsuna turned to face Reborn, a foot planted in his face and launched him into the bus.

Reborn hopped in "Alright Giannini, we're ready to go."

Giannini nodded and closed the bus's door. It then started to drive off.

Reborn took a look at his student "looks like I knocked him out." He told himself

**-Week 1, Saturday, Daytime, Bus-**

Tsuna was lying down on something. He opened his eyes to see a white roof. The place he was in was shaking all over the place. He started to sit up and take a look around.

It seems he was in a bus with the rest of his family. He was in one of the the front seats of the bus. The rest were all over the place, but they all had their partners. Mukuro sat with Chrome, Ryohei sat with Lambo, Bianchi sat with Tsuna's mom, Fuuta with I-Pin, and Yamamoto sat with Gokudera near the front, although, Gokedera had a look of contempt on his face.

"Tsuna-Kun, you're awake." a familiar voice said from behind him

"HHIIEE!" Tsuna shrieked. He turned around to find Kyoko sitting there smiling.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I was taking care of you." she responded

"Taking care of me? What for?" Tsuna questioned

"You don't remember?" Kyoko inquired

"Um... Not really?" Tsuna replied

"You fainted when you came up the bus, Tsuna-san!" Haru cut in from behind

"Ha-Haru, you're here too!?" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yup! The both of us took turns letting you lie on our laps! It was so wonderful!" Haru said as she went into her dreamland

"Eh?" Tsuna was speechless. He turned to look at Kyoko.

"It was Bianchi's idea." Kyoko stated

Tsuna turned to look at Bianchi and she shot him a mischievous smile.

Then, the sudden realization dawned on him. He had slept on both Kyoko and Haru's lap!

He started to turn redder than a tomato. He turned to face the floor so no one could see the embarrassment on his face.

"I have to stop thinking about it!" Tsuna thought

"Uh...Umm... Kyoko-chan, I fainted when I came up the bus, didn't I?" Tsuna tried to change the subject.

"Uh-huh." Kyoko nodded her head

"D-Did you remember exactly what happened?" Tsuna asked

"Well... All I saw was you falling into the bus, then Reborn-kun told us that you fainted. Bianchi-san then suggested that we let you rest on our laps...

"AAAHHHH!" Tsuna screamed. The redness that had just faded came back in a flash.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Kyoko inquired

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna stammered

He couldn't remember anything before he woke up so he decided to just let it go.

"you don't mind if we return to our seat at the back now, do you?" Kyoko questioned

Tsuna turned to face Kyoko but quickly turned back to staring at the floor because he couldn't face her without turning red.

"Of-Of course not." Tsuna answered "I'll go sit with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun then."

Tsuna got up and rushed to the empty seat in front of Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Tsuna! You're here!" Yamamoto began

"Juudaime, listen to this, I had saved a seat for you but then he had to come and steal it!" Gokudera scorned at Yamamoto

"Ma ma, it doesn't matter who sits beside you does it? After all, we're all friends." Yamamoto replied.

"Of course it matters! I want to sit next to Juudaime, not you, baseball freak!" Gokudera retorted

The argument continued:

Yamamoto: "Oh come on, you can sit next to Tsuna but not me?"

Gokudera: "That's right!"

Yamamoto: "You should mix around with others more, you know?"

Gokudera: "And why should I?"

Yamamoto: "You don't want to be lonely when Tsuna's not around, do you?"

Gokudera: "I'm not lonely! And Juudaime is the only person I need!"

Yamamoto: "Yeah right, when Tsuna's not around you always run to my place."

Gokudera: "No I don't!"

Yamamoto: "Yes you do, you always come around saying 'Yamamoto-kun play with me!'."

Gokudera: "That's it! I'm gonna blow you up!"

Gokudera snapped. He brought out his dynamites and lighted them.

"AAAHHHH! Gokudera-kun, stop!" Tsuna cried out

"I'm sorry Juudaime, but this time, I have to blow up this baseball freak once and for all!" Gokudera responded

Just as he was about to throw the dynamites at Yamamoto, Lambo came flying through the air and landed on Gokudera's lap, giving all three of them a surprise. This caused Gokudera to drop his dynamites on the bus floor.

"Oh shit!" Gokudera cursed

"HHIIEE! Hurry, put them out!" Tsuna screamed

"We're trying, but it's not working!" Yamamoto called back

"Too late! It's gonna blow!" Gokudera shouted

They all closed their eyes and tried to shield themselves from the explosion.

...

Nothing happened.

Tsuna tried to open his eyes to take a look. What he then saw was that every single dynamite that Gokudera dropped ending up directly in front of them.

"EEEEKKKK! The bombs, they're...

BOOM!

The dynamites exploded.

Fortunately enough, the explosion only happened in the front most part of the bus and the only ones who were affected were Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were all burned to a crisp, the explosion turned Ryohei's hair into an afro and Lambo was flung aside somewhere.

"Oi! Octopus head! What did you do that for?" Ryohei came up to Tsuna and the rest

"That wasn't my fault! It was all that stupid cow's doing and I'm going to... Huh? Where is he anyway?" Gokudera looked around

The five of them started looking for Lambo.

"Th-There he is!" Tsuna screamed

All of them turned around.

Lambo had landed directly in front of Mukuro and was still unconscious. They started to slowly approach the sleeping cow but just then, Lambo got up. He looked at Mukuro.

Still dazed, he said "I wanna eat that pineapple."

That did it. Mukuro snapped. He raised his trident.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome called

He started to cast illusions on the whole bus, of course, leaving out the females, the children (not counting Lambo since he's a cow) and the bus driver. That means the only ones affected were the same five from before.

After a few minutes, he released the illusions. They were all pale after facing the nightmares that Mukuro showed them and they dropped to the floor. Lambo then landed on top of Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to speak "Lambo... Are you...

"Gotta. Stay. Calm." Lambo tried to hold back his tears.

Tsuna's eyes widened "No! Wait! Lambo! stop!"

Then, Lambo let it rip. He burst into tears and started to shock, once again, the four of them with his lightning.

-An hour later-

Everyone was tired from the day's events and fell asleep. The only ones awake were Tsuna and Reborn.

Reborn hopped in front of Tsuna.

"Going to sleep, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked

"Oh Reborn." Tsuna replied sleepily "Yeah, I'm exhausted from everything that's happened today. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you ever since we boarded the bus. Where were you anyway?"

"I was with Giannini in the driver's seat the whole time. I only came back to this area just once to take care of some things." Reborn responded

"I see." Tsuna yawned "Well then, I'll be getting some rest now."

"Wait." Reborn interrupted "Before you go to your dreamland, take this."

Tsuna opened his eyes to see Reborn holding out a card. Tsuna took it from him and examined it.

On the back of the card had a circle in the middle with some sort of mask in it. The front had something like a walking man carrying a sack with a stick over his shoulder. A dog could also be seen following behind the man and the bottom of the card had the number 0.

"What is this?" Tsuna questioned

"Just keep it safe with you. It'll be useful to you soon." Reborn replied

He then jumped off and returned to his seat with Giannini.

Tsuna shrugged and kept the card in his pocket. He then fell into a deep sleep.

**-Unknown-**

Tsuna tried to open his eyes. He took a look around and saw blue, nothing else. He then realised there were two other people in the same place. An old man with a long nose and a very beautiful woman. Both were sitting opposite of him.

"It seems we have a very special guest this time... *Chuckle*" the long nose said, "my name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place is called the Velvet room. It exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter...

Tsuna didn't understand anything this 'Igor' was saying. Guest? Velvet room? Contract?

"Uh... Umm...

"Now now, there is no need to speak." Igor cut in "A very special someone had asked me to help you on your Journey."

"My journey?" Tsuna thought

Igor took out a deck of cards with weird designs and laid them on the table.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked

He then flipped over a few cards on the table.

Tsuna couldn't see the cards as he was too scared to even move an inch.

"Well well, it seems that misfortune shall befall you in the near future accompanied by a mystery..." Igor told Tsuna

Tsuna gulped. He didn't know what Igor was talking about but it seemed ominous.

"But do not worry, we shall help you in whatever way we can." Igor reassured "However, whatever path you may choose is up to you. Whether it leads to prosper or ruin, is your choice, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was surprised, "he knows my name?"

With a swipe of his hand, the cards on the table disappeared.

"Now." Igor continued "I shall introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret, she lives here in this place, like myself."

The beautiful woman on the right started to speak "I am Margaret. My duty is to accompany you on your journey."

"Huh? My journey again?" Tsuna thought to himself

"Though you may not understand any of this right now, I assure you that everything will become clear soon enough. Until then, farewell..." Igor said

Everything around Tsuna started to fade to black and soon, he lost consciousness.

**-Week 1, Saturday, Evening, Bus-**

Tsuna started to awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna questioned himself, "Ah well, at least it's all over."

Then, he turned and saw Reborn standing on the window ledge with his hang glider ready.

"Reborn, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked

"I'm about to leave." Reborn replied

"Leave? What for?" Tsuna inquired

"I have some things to take care of." Reborn responded

"I see..." Tsuna knew this was normal for Reborn so he didn't stop him.

"Wait, before you go..." Tsuna looked around and found everyone else still sleeping. "Tell me the truth Reborn, is this really a vacation?"

"Of course it is." Reborn told Tsuna

"Really!?" Tsuna exclaimed. He couldn't believe Reborn was giving him a vacation.

Reborn nodded his head "Mm-hmm. However, if something unfortunate were to happen on the trip, I can't guaruntee that you will be able to enjoy your vacation..."

"Eh!?" Tsuna was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to respond to that?

And with that, Reborn jumped out the window and took off flying.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2 done! Ok, about the chapter on Reborn's 'work', It will be published after the whole story is done. I would also like to thank everyone for their support so far and hope you guys will continue reading this. For the next chapter, the two groups are going to meet and there will be some pairings, although I won't reveal them yet so look forward to it!**

**The next chapter will be updated latest by next week.**

**One more thing. I'll be changing all my 'Chapter' to 'Rank' in reference to the Persona's Social rank. So for example, if it's Chapter 1, I'll be changing it to Rank 1, got it? Ok, good.**

**Next Rank: A New Bond**

**Arrivedechi! Until next time!**


	3. Rank 3: A New Bond

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Okay, Chapter 3. This is going to be one of the longest chapters so far, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

**Oh and one more thing, I'm a straight guy, so I don't do Yaoi, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! Or the Persona Series**

* * *

**Rank 3: A New Bond  
**

**-****Week 2, Monday, Early Morning, Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room-**

Yu was checking his room to make sure he didn't forget to pack anything. Once he was sure he had everything packed, he took his bag and trotted down the stairs.

**-Week 2, Monday, Early Morning, Dojima's Residence, First Floor-**

Dojima and Nanako were both ready and were waiting for Yu.

Then, they heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning around, they saw Yu emerging.

"Ah Yu, have everything packed?" Dojima inquired

Yu nodded his head.

"Alright then, Let's go. The cab's waiting." Dojima said.

He picked up his bags and lead the two of them outside, locking the door to the house once there was no one home.

**-Week 2, Monday, Early Morning, Dojima's Residence, Outside-**

After locking the door, Dojima signaled for Yu and Nanako to get into the cab.

The both of them understood and got into the back seat of the cab. Dojima left the bags in Yu and Nanako's care and proceeded to sit upfront.

"Yasoinaba Station, please." Dojima told the driver.

The driver nodded and drove off with Nanako singing the entire way.

**- Week 2, Monday, Early Morning, Yasoinaba Station, Meeting point-**

The cab came to a halt outside the station.

There were already a few students waiting there for the rest to arrive.

Yu and Nanako started to get out from the cab and began unloading the bags. Dojima, after paying the cab fee, went to help the two of them.

After they were done, the cab drove off.

Dojima turned to Yu "Ok, this is Nanako's bag." He pointed to the pink colored baggage beside Yu's, "Make sure you don't forget it."

Yu silently nodded.

Dojima looked at his watch "Well, I best get going now, see you two in one months time."

Dojima started walking off. He turned around to see both of them waving him goodbye. He waved back.

"Bye dad!" Nanako shouted with a bright face

Dojima flashed Nanako a smile.

"I haven't seen Nanako this happy in a while." Dojima thought to himself, "sometimes I think that kid takes better care of Nanako than me."

Once Dojima vanished into the station, Nanako's happy face started to fade a little. Yu noticed this.

"Putting up a brave front huh?" he thought

Yu tried to comfort Nanako "don't worry, your dad will be home soon."

"Mm-hmm." Nanako nodded

Yu started looking around for his friends. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. Yu turned around.

"Yo, partner." It was Yousuke "I was waiting for you."

Yousuke was in his summer clothes while carrying a sling bag on his shoulder.

Then, he noticed Nanako.

He squatted down to face her "Hey, Nanako-chan, I have some candy from Junes, you want some?"

"R-Really!?" that cheered her up almost instantly

"Yeah, sure." Yousuke reached into his bag and pulled out a lollipop, "Here you go."

"Yay!" Nanako took the lollipop from him and started eating it happily.

Yu gave him a thumbs up and he returned it.

Yousuke stood up "So, you two are here awfully early, what's up?"

"I could ask the same of you." Yu replied

"Heh, well... That's because I was so excited about the trip that I couldn't get any sleep last night, that's why I ended up here so early." Yousuke explained

"I see." Yu nodded

"What about you two?" Yousuke asked

"My uncle had to get to work early and since we had the same destination, we thought it would be better if we gone together." Yu answered

"Ah... Ok." Yousuke understood

"Where's Teddie, by the way?" Yu inquired

"Oh, he's still at home." Yousuke responded

"Why's that? Isn't he on the same train with us?" Yu questioned

"Yeah, he is. But he's stuck at home cause he left packing his stuff till today so I left first without him." Yousuke said

"Oh..." Yu replied

The two of them continued talking.

**Half an hour later...**

More students started to show up but none of the teachers have even arrived yet.

Yu and Yousuke were starting to run out of topics to talk about and Nanako was starting to get bored of waiting.

"Man, if I knew that I had to wait here like this, I would have at least brought something to do." Yousuke complained

Yu looked at Nanako. Although she didn't say anything, He knew she was bored.

He tried to think of something that could keep Nanako occupied when he heard a voice.

"Oi Yu, Yousuke, over here!" it called out

They looked to find Kou and Daisuke waving while walking towards him.

"What's up?" Kou asked as they approached.

"Nothing." Yousuke replied, "we're just bored."

"Well, you know what they say, good things come to those who wait." Daisuke responded

Yousuke sighed.

"So, where's Ebihara?" Yu inquired

"Our manager?" Kou pointed to a crowd of students "She's over there talking to her friends."

Yu looked over and spotted her. He nodded, indicating that he saw her.

"Well, wouldn't want to interrupt your 'boring time'. We'll be off now." Kou bid them farewell.

The two of them then started to go off towards a group of guys.

"Sometimes I wish that I have normal friends like those two." Yousuke said

"Uh-huh..." Yu agreed

Then, Yu got back to business. He had to figure out what he could do to keep Nanako from being bored. He went into deep thought.

"Yo, Senpai." a deep voice interrupted.

Yu opened his eyes to see Kanji approaching them.

"Hey, you're here." Yousuke responded

"You don't sound too excited, something wrong?" Kanji asked

"Nah, we're just tired of waiting. We came here half an hour before." Yousuke answered

"Wow, that's early." Kanji replied "Where are the rest?"

"They're not here yet. It's just us four." Yousuke said

"Four?" Kanji then looked down and spotted Nanako.

He realised that she looked bored and pulled something out of his bag.

"Um... Nanako-chan, here... This is for you." Kanji held out the hand-knitted bunny

Nanako looked up and took the bunny from Kanji. Her smile reappeared on her face.

"Wow! Did you make this?" Nanako inquired

"Uh-huh." Kanji blushed a little

"Can I keep it?" Nanako asked

"Sure." Kanji responded

"Yay!" Nanako went to play with her new toy

"Thanks." Yu pat Kanji on the back

"Don't mention it. I wanted to give Nanako-chan a present one of these days, but I never got the chance." Kanji replied

"I'm starting to see you in a new light, Kanji." Yousuke commented

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanji questioned

"Nothing." Yousuke said with a smile

**Another half hour passed...**

"Where are they!?" Yousuke started to panic "It's almost time and not one of them is here!"

"I heard they were going to meet at Yukiko-senpai's." Kanji told them

"Why would they do that?" Yousuke questioned "I swear, if they're not here by...

"Sorry we're late!" a yell interrupted him

The four of them turned around and saw the girls approaching them.

"We rushed here as fast as we could!" Chie said, still panting

"About time! You have no idea how long we waited!" Yousuke responded

"I said we're sorry! Bedsides, we were busy with something..." Chie replied

"What kind of thing?" Yousuke inquired

"I won't tell you!" Chie pouted

"What's she so upset about?" Yousuke thought

Just then, a tiny figure flew through the air and landed in front of the station entrance.

"Alright everyone, get into your groups and come up front." it demanded

Students started spreading out here and there trying to find their group members.

It took around 15 minutes before everyone managed to get organized properly.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let me introduce myself." it started, "My name is Professor Borin, I am the supervisor as well as the sponserer of this trip.

Murmurs started to come from the crowd of students.

"I would like everyone to be quiet for the time being, please. I do not wish to delay your trip any longer." Professor Borin said

This made everyone stay quiet. They themselves also wanted to get going as soon as possible.

"First, I have some news for all of you." Professor Borin announced, "It seems every one of your teachers won't make it for this trip."

Everyone stayed silent. You would expect everyone to start cheering or question what has happened. However, everyone was too shocked to even speak. Not one, not two but all of the teachers were going missing this trip.

Professor Borin continued "This is due to them getting severe food poisoning which will take at least a whole month to recover from."

Whispering started among students. Instead of cheering, they were beginning to suspect something wasn't right.

Professor Borin clapped his hands indicating for silence.

All noise halted and their attention focused on Professor Borin. Although they were suspicious, everyone was too excited about the trip to really care.

"I shall now start to hand out these envelopes." Professor Borin held it in his hand to show everybody, "inside you will find not only your group's train tickets but also your room key, so keep it safe."

He began to jump across students heads while handing each group an envelope.

"So Yu, what'd you think?" Yousuke inquired

"About the food poisoning incident?" Yu questioned

"Yeah... I can't help but feel something bad's going to happen on this trip." Yousuke replied

"Geez, stop it with that." Chie cut in, "I just wanna enjoy this as much as I can, so can you stop blabbering about stuff going to go wrong?"

Yousuke sighed, "Alright, alright. I don't want to ruin this trip anymore than you do."

Just then, Yu remembered the time in the principal's office where Professor Borin passed the principal a gift. He wondered if that has anything to do with it. He was about to mention this to the rest when something interrupted him.

"Here's you're envelope." A squeaky voice said.

"Whoa!" all of them shouted in unison

Yu turned to his right and found Professor Borin standing on his shoulder. Professor Borin held out an envelope which Yu proceeded to take.

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Professor Borin told them.

Professor Borin was about to jump off Yu's shoulder when Nanako stopped him.

"U-Um, Mr Borin, Sir..." Nanako paused, then began to bow, "T-Thank you for allowing me to go on the trip!"

The eight of them, Professor Borin included, turned to look at her. He gave her a smile and jumped away.

When Yu saw this, he decided not to tell everyone what happened in the Principal's office as he didn't want to spoil the trip for Nanako.

After he was finished handing out the envelopes, Professor Borin returned to his original position.

"One last thing before we leave." Professor Borin stated, "I planned this trip not for you people to study or learn anything, but to strengthen your bonds with one another as well as to make new ones."

No one knew what to say. They had no way of responding. All they could do was await his instructions.

"Now that everything is settled, we can proceed into the station. The train should be arriving anytime now." Professor Borin said.

He started in the direction of the station with the students following behind him.

Rise started talking while she walked, "Strenghtening bonds? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but not having to study sounds just fine to me!" Kanji responded enthusiastically.

"Perhaps, it means getting to know your friends more?" Naoto suggested

"But, he's a professor isn't he? he's supposed to be giving lectures to people to help them learn, not giving them a hand with their relationships." Chie replied

"I think that Professor is weird." Yukiko commented

"Speaking of friends, I can't seem to find Teddie anywhere! Dang it, if he doesn't get here soon, he'll miss the train!" Yousuke cut in

"Worried about the little bear are we?" Chie teased Yousuke

"No, that's not it. I asked him to help me bring my music player cause I had forgotten it, but if he doesn't get here soon, I'll have to spend the entire trip without it!" Yousuke said

"you're real cruel you know?" Chie responded

**-Week 2, Monday, Morning, Yasoinaba Station, Inside The Train-**

The train was designed with seats facing each other. Each seat could only hold two people. The investigation team sat together with the boys on one side and the girls on the other with the aisle separating them in the back most part of the train, near the doors. Chie sat with Yukiko, Rise sat with Naoto, Yousuke sat with Kanji and Yu with Nanako

"Is he really not coming!?" Yousuke was getting annoyed

"Well, the train will leave in one minute so it looks like it." Chie responded

"Argh! That damn bear!" Yousuke screamed

A voice came from the overhead speaker, "The Train will now depart. Please do not stand near the doors."

"Guess we"ll have to go without him." Yukiko said sadly

"Is Teddie not coming?" Nanako asked Yu

"Don't worry, He'll come sooner or later." Yu reassured

The Train doors were about to close.

"W-Wait for me!" something familiar shouted

Just then, a bear started waddling into the train right when the door closed and caught it in the middle. It was now stuck between the doors.

"H-Help me!" it cried

Everyone was staring at it and started to whisper:

"Isn't that the one from Junes?"

"You mean their mascot?"

"Yeah, what's it doing here?"

"What's its name? Oh yeah, Teddie right?"

Yousuke heard everything and told Yu, "Hey, we'd better get him out before he draws anymore attention."

He nodded. They stood up and walked towards the doors. They grabbed Teddie's hands and started to yank him.

"Ouch! Hey Yousuke, could you be a little more gentle?" Teddie yelled in pain

"Shut up! We're trying to help you here so don't complain!" Yousuke retorted

After a few more tries, they managed to pull Teddie free. Once the doors were able to close, the train started moving. The whispering among students also subsided.

"Phew! Thanks Sensei!" Teddie smiled

"Hey, what about me?" Yousuke questioned

"You were mean so you don't deserve my thanks." Teddie Replied

"Why you little!" Yousuke raised his hand intending to hit Teddie

...

Yousuke sighed and lowered his hand. This was a trip and he wasn't going to let Teddie ruin his mood.

"Alright, let's get back to our seats." he said.

Yousuke and Yu returned to their original seats while Teddie stood in the aisle.

"Where's my seat?" Teddie inquired

"Sorry Teddie, but we didn't save you one." Chie told him

"W-Why not?" Teddie asked

"Serves you right for being late." Yousuke told Teddie

"B-But it isn't my fault!" Teddie refuted

"Really? Then whose is it?" Yousuke questioned

"It's those people at the restaurant's fault." Teddie stated

"Restaurant?" Yousuke repeated

"Yeah. After I finished packing, I started to get hungry so I stopped by the restaurant to get something to eat. But, after I was done, everyone wanted to take pictures with me and pull my head off so I couldn't get out of there." Teddie explained

"...Don't tell me you went in there dressed like that." Yousuke pointed to Teddie

"Hmm? Yeah, I did. Something wrong?" Teddie inquired

Yousuke face palmed.

"So... What do we do with the bear?" asked Kanji

"He can stay in the aisle." Yousuke responded

"What!? Youkuse!" Teddie shouted

"You should try to be a little nicer to Teddie." Chie commented

"His stupidity won't let me." Yousuke replied

"Huh!? Are you trying to say I'm stupit?" Teddie questioned

"it's 'stupid', Teddie, not 'stupit'." Chie corrected

A sound of suppressed laughter could be heard and they knew all to well who it was coming from. They turned to look.

"Snrk...hmf...buu...WAHAHAHAHA! Oh My God!" Yukiko burst into laughter

"There she goes again." Chie sighed

The laughter continued for a while until she finally stopped.

"Ok, back on topic. What to do with Teddie?" Chie stated

They all thought for a while when one of them started shouting.

"Hey! I know! I know!" Rise jumped up and down "Why don't we all swap seats?"

"That could work..." Yu responded

Everyone looked in surprise

"Senpai! So you support the idea!?" Rise inquired

"No! No way! I wanna seat with Yukiko!" Chie interrupted

"Well, I for one like the idea as long as I get a place to sit." Teddie remarked

"Then let's have a vote! Whoever wants to swap seats, raise your hands!" Rise cried out

Yu, Yousuke, Rise, Kanji and Teddie raised their hands.

"What!? No way!" Chie screamed, "c'mon, we won't let them have their way!"

"Big bro, you don't want to sit with me?" Nanako inquired

"Of course I want to." Yu replied

"Then... Why do you want to swap seats? If someone takes the seat beside you, that means I have to sit somewhere else, doesn't it?" Nanako asked

"If someone takes the seat beside me, you can sit on my lap." Yu responded

"Really!?" Nanako's eyes were sparkling

Yu nodded his head.

"Then, I'm in too." Nanako raised her hand

"Nanako-chan!?" Chie exclaimed

"Well, we have six now." Rise counted

"Yukiko! Naoto-kun! We won't accept this right!?" Chie questioned

...

Silence

...

"Umm..." Yukiko started "actually, I think I'll join their side."

She raised her hand.

"If you're joining, then I guess I will too then." Naoto has also raised her hand

Chie was now too shocked to even speak.

"It's 8 against 1, what are you going to do now, Chie-senpai?" Rise asked

Chie sighed, "fine, we can swap seats."

They all cheered.

The nine of them started to move. It was chaos.

After a minute, they managed to get into place.

The seating positions were:

On the left side, Chie sat with Yukiko... No change, and Teddie was squeezing Yousuke opposite of them. On the right side, Kanji sat with Naoto and Yu with Rise... (Apparently, that was her target from the beginning) and Nanako on Yu's lap.

"How'd it end up like this?" Yousuke sulked, "and could you lose the suit, Teddie? It's crushing me!"

"Huh? Yousuke, I didn't see you there." Teddie replied

Teddie stood up and got out of his suit.

"Ah, much better!" Teddie said

"If it was better, then why didn't you remove it in the first place?" Yousuke questioned

"That's because it feels safer in there." Teddie responded, "but now that I'm with sensei, I don't need it anymore."

Yousuke sighed. He will never know how the bear thinks.

"Did you bring my music player?" Yousuke inquired

...

**An hour later**

Everyone was doing their own stuff. Chie, Teddie and Yukiko were busy chatting, Yousuke was listening to his headphones, Kanji was knitting, Naoto was reading a book and Yu along with Rise were playing with Nanako.

"I'm hungry!" Yousuke whined

"You complain way too much." Chie commented

"I can't help it! I didn't have breakfast!" Yousuke responded

"That's your problem!" Chie remarked

"Umm... Chie, isn't it about time we hand those out?" Yukiko inquired, "it is almost lunchtime after all."

Chie sighed, "Alright, go ahead. Rise, Naoto, yours too."

The three of them nodded. They pulled out something square from their bags.

"Here you go, Teddie." Yukiko handed hers over

"What's this?" Teddie received it

"It's a lunchbox. Us girls made it ourselves when we got together this morning." Yukiko replied

"R-Really?...

"A lunchbox!?" Yousuke cut in, "Hey, where's mine!?"

"Yours is with Chie." Yukiko told him

Yousuke turned to Chie.

"So? Where is it?" he asked

Chie turned away, "I'm not giving it to you."

"Why not!?" Yousuke questioned

"Seeing as how you don't appreciate the effort we put in..." Chie responded

"I never said that!" Yousuke retorted

"Didn't you complain about us being late this morning?" Chie inquired

"That's because you never told me the reason!" Yousuke continued

"What!? So now I have to tell you everything I do now!?" Chie screamed

"Well...

Realizing that arguing anymore would not do any good, he decided to switch tactics.

Yousuke bowed, "Miss Satonaka, This humble little man appreciates your effort and would like to beg for his meal!"

He took a peek up. She looked satisfied enough.

"Here." Chie passed him the box

Yousuke took it from her, "Thank you!"

Naoto also took out a box, "Here's yours, Kanji-kun."

"Eh... Umm... T-Thank you." Kanji stammered as he took it from Naoto

"Senpai! Nanako-chan! Here!" Rise held out two lunchboxes.

"Thanks." Yu replied as he took it

"Thank you, Rise-chan." Nanako smiled as she received it

The girls also took out their own boxed lunches.

"We made enough for everyone." Chie told them

"Well then, let's eat!" Rise shouted

They were all about to open their lunch boxes when Yousuke stopped them.

"Wait!" he yelled

"What now?" Chie sighed

"You girls cooked this right?" Yousuke inquired

"Yeah." They replied in unison

"Then... How do I know this isn't a repeat of mystery food X?" Yousuke questioned

"Aww, come on! You should know how much we've improved!" Rise refuted

"But!" Yousuke tried to fight back

"If you don't want it, I'll take it back." Chie said

"Ah, ok, ok. I'll eat it." Yousuke sighed

They all began to open their boxes...

"Well, it looks edible." Yousuke thought

He tried a mouth...

"Whoa! This is good!" Yousuke complimented

"Sure is." Yu agreed

"I like it." Nanako added

"I could eat this all day!" Teddie commented

"It's not that good." Yousuke responded

The girls all looked happy at their words.

"Told you didn't I?" Rise said smiling

Everyone continued to eat.

"Done!" Kanji shouted in triumph

"T-That was fast! I haven't even gotten two mouths yet!" Yousuke cried

After finishing their lunches, they all played some games together. An hour passed and everyone fell asleep due to the morning's tiredness.

...

**-Velvet Room-**

Yu opened his eyes to see an ever so familiar place, with the ever so identical duo.

"Ah... Welcome back, our dear guest... " Igor Smiled, "do not worry, we have summoned you here in your dreams."

"Why am I here?" Yu asked

"The reason for that... Is that there seems to be yet another obstacle you must face in your path soon." Igor said

"Another... Obstacle?" Yu repeated

"Yes... An obstacle so big that even with the power of your current bonds, you will be unable to cross it." Igor stated

"Then... What must I do?" Yu questioned

Igor chuckled, "You must gain new power."

"What do you mean?" Yu inquired

"In other words... New bonds... " Igor explained, "Those that will fight beside you."

"New... allies?" Yu asked

"That is correct. As always, we will be here whenever you need our help." Igor told Yu, "We shall now send you back to the real world. I bid you farewell..."

And with that, Yu's vision got hazy and he fell unconscious.

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Unknown, Train-**

Yu woke up and rubbed his eyes. He took a look around and saw all the others sleeping.

He tried to move but suddenly realised two problems. One was that Nanako was asleep on his lap, lying on his chest and the other was that Rise had her head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Meaning that if he moved too much, he would wake them up.

Yu sighed. He decided to take a look out of his window instead. What he saw was a beautiful sight.

From the window, he could see the endless sea, as well as a sparkling clean beach. There was also a bustling town with many shops lining the roads and there was no traffic at all. The trees were waving side to side from the blowing wind and a leaf dropped every once in a while. Near the beach, stood a tower that looked like it belonged to someone rich with luxurious designs on it. The tower complemented the town as well as the sea, it was as if the tower was purposely designed like that. Along with all that, you could see the vast blue Sky, unclouded by anything at all.

"If only our destination was as good as this." Yu thought

Suddenly a voice came over the speaker, "1 minute to destination, Yasomori Station."

"Wait... One minute!? How long have we been asleep!?" Yu thought as he took out his phone

He checked the time. '2:59pm'

"3 hours... We've slept for 3 hours?" Yu said in his mind, then he realized, "Hold on... If our destination is in 1 minute, that means this place..."

The others stared to awake because of the voice from the speaker. Yu decided to wake both Nanako and Rise up too.

He then called everyone to take a look out the window. They took a while to respond considering they just woke up. After a while, all of them proceeded to the window.

"Whoa!" They shouted in unison

"It's beautiful." Yukiko commented

"The town has so many meat stores!" Chie added

The other students had also started to take a look outside the window. They were all amazed at the sight they saw.

"I wish this was our destination." Rise pouted

"It is." Yu replied

They looked at him in surprise.

Yousuke started to stammer, "W-What are you talking about partner? This place can't possibly...

Before he could finish, the train started to slow down and the voice from the speaker came on.

"We have arrived at Yasomori station. Passengers departing here, please ensure you leave nothing behind." it said

Professor Borin suddenly appeared near the door and told everyone, "Alright, we're alighting here. Please follow me after you get off."

Everyone was speechless. They still couldn't believe this was their destinantion.

"T-Then this town..." Yousuke couldn't finish

Once the train came to a halt and the doors opened, the students started cheering and chattering while moving towards the exit.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Yu said

"Yeah!" They all shouted together

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Yasomori Town, Train Station-**

All the students followed Professor Borin outside the Station.

They all stared in awe at the beautiful town they were in.

"Wow, I never knew there was a place like this." Kanji said

"I've been to many places on my previous cases, but never one as good as this." Naoto stated

"This place is bear-tastic!" Teddie commented while holding his bear suit.

"Big bro, is this really the place for the trip?" Nanako asked

Yu nodded.

"Yippie!" Nanako jumped for joy

"This trip is just getting better and better!" Yousuke remarked

No one could stop talking once they got there and Professor Borin had to clap his hands again to keep them quiet.

"Ok, follow me." He ordered from the front. "I'll now bring you all to our lodgings."

Professor Borin started walking with the rest following behind.

They all took in the view of the town as they walked.

"So, what do you think the hotel is like?" Chie asked them

"Dunno, but considering the place and that it's free, I'm pretty sure it won't be any better than a one-star hotel." Yousuke replied

"You never know." Rise said, "We all thought that the town would be a dump, but look at it!"

...

After walking for a while, they started to near the beach.

"Hey, do you guys see that tower?" Kanji pointed towards it

They all turned to look. Yu recognized it as the one he saw in the train.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chie inquired

"Well... We've been getting closer and closer to it so I was just curious about what it was." Kanji explained

"It looks like something used for business purposes, however, I can't imagine why it would be out in the country like this so the only other possibility I can come up with would be a hotel." Naoto said

"Then... You think we're staying there?" Rise questioned

Yousuke responded, "No way! Things can't possibly be that good..."

15 minutes later, they reached the exact same tower they were talking about before.

"Alright, This is the hotel you will be staying at. Let me welcome you to 'Vongola Del Mare'." Professor Borin announced

Everyone just stared in shock at the enormous tower they were in front of. It had a decoration of a clam at the front roof of the tower as well as it's name, 'Vongola Del Mare', constructed.

"Well then, let's enter." Professor Borin proceeded into the hotel.

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Vongola Del Mare Hotel, Lobby-**

The inside was like that of a five-star hotel. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the floors and walls were made from marble and the chairs were made of leather.

A man wearing a suit came up to Professor Borin, "Welcome to Vongola Del Mare. May I help you in anyway?" he asked

"No need, you may go." Professor Borin responded

The man bowed and left.

"Ok everyone, Please wait here for a while. I'll be back after I get someone. If anyone moves, they will be severely punished." Professor Borin said before walking off

Once he was out of sight, the students exploded into chatter and cheering.

"See Yousuke-senpai, what did I tell you?" Rise remarked

"Man, you were right, I never expected this." Yousuke looked around, "How rich is that Professor anyway?"

"Is this really a one-star hotel?" Kanji inquired

"I wonder if we get to eat here?" Chie commented

"This place is ten times better than our inn." Yukiko added

"I don't know why they would build such a grand hotel in this town." Naoto wondered

"Wow! This place is bigger than Junes!" Teddie complimented

"Hey, big bro, are we staying here?" Nanako asked

"Uh huh." Yu responded

"Yay!" Nanako smiled

Hey, senpai, you have the room keys right?" Rise questioned

Yu nodded his head.

"Then let's just go! We don't have to wait for the Professor!" Rise suggested

"But, we'll get in trouble if he finds out." Chie retorted

"I'm with Rise on this." Yousuke said, "I want to see the room as soon as possible."

"Huh!? You too Yousuke!?" Chie shouted

"Well then senpai...

A voice cut Rise off, "Alright, everyone look here!"

They all turned around to see Professor Borin and a young guy with raven-black hair standing beside him.

"Now, let me introduce all of you to your disciplinary supervisor. This is Hibari Kyoya, he'll take charge of your behavior." Professor Borin announced

The students all stared at Hibari. They couldn't believe that someone around the same age as them was going to take charge of their discipline.

"Now then Hibari, could you go to room 437 and take care of the students who snuck off?" Professor Borin requested

Without a word, the boy walked off towards the elevator.

"Umm... Professor, is that boy going to be ok?" a student inquired, "The guys who snuck off were delinquents in our school."

Professor Borin smiled, "You'll see."

In a minute, Hibari returned dragging four beaten up and unconscious boys. He returned back to Professor Borin's side and dropped the four on the ground.

Everyone stared in shock. They were speechless. But most of all, they stood rooted to the ground because of fear. The boy now emitted a bloodthristy aura unlike any other.

"This is what happens if you don't obey the rules. Understand?" Professor Borin questioned.

The students all nodded their heads furiously.

"P-Professor." a trembling kid spoke, "what are the rules?"

"The rules are up to Hibari here. Whatever he deems inappropriate, he has the right to beat you up for it." Professor Borin stated

All of them gulped in fear.

"One last thing. Everything in this hotel is free so go ahead and have anything you want." Professor Borin announced, "I'll now leave you to Hibari. Ciao!"

Although the students were somewhat happy about the free stuff, their fear overpowered their sense of hapiness and all the color drained from the their faces. They didn't want to be left alone with that raven haired guy.

Just then, Hibari spoke for the first time, "Tell the baby he owes me one."

Professor Borin nodded and jumped away.

Hibari turned to face the students. They all shrinked away.

He spoke, "Rule 1: No Crowding. Now, scram before I bite all of you to death."

Hibari raised his tonfas.

This was enough to make the students scramble away.

"C-C'mon let's go!" Chie stammered

The nine of them nodded in agreement and headed towards the lift.

"Hurry! What floor is it!" Yousuke rushed

"The Seventh floor!" Yu hurriedly replied

Chie immediately smashed the button to the seventh floor and the doors began to close.

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Vongola Del Mare Hotel, Seventh floor-**

The nine of them stumbled out of the elevator into the corridor still panting after fleeing from Hibari.

"Huff... Huff... What the hell was that!?" Chie questioned

"I dunno, but I don't wanna find out." Kanji responded

"I'm glad I didn't come up first! I mean, did you see those guys!? They looked like they were on the verge of death!" Yousuke shouted

"He even carries weapons!" Rise added

"He might even be scarier than the time we faced Izanami." Yukiko commented

"Nana-chan, are you ok?" Teddie asked

Nanako nodded her head, "He didn't seem scary to me."

"Wow! Really? You're brave Nana-chan." Teddie replied

"Well, at least we can all agree on one thing, and that is to avoid that guy as much as possible." Naoto said

"Yeah." Yu agreed

"Anyway." Yousuke began, "let's go check out our rooms. I've been dying to see it."

The nine of them proceeded down the corridor to their rooms.

"Let's see... 732, 732... Here it is." Yousuke announced as he found the door.

"And our Room... 733. It's directly opposite of yours." Chie told Yousuke.

"Alright, so how do we split?" Yousuke questioned

"Guys and girls! Duh!" Rise responded

Yousuke sighed, "it was worth a try."

"C'mon Nanako-chan." Chie called

Nanako nodded and headed over to the girls side. She waved goodbye to Yu.

"Ok Yu, wanna do the honors?" Yousuke inquired

Yu took the key out from the envelope and unlocked the door. They proceeded inside.

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Vongola Del Mare Hotel, Boys Room-**

"Whoa!" the four shouted together.

The room was similar to a suite. It had two rooms and a bathroom. One of the rooms was designed like a living room, with a sofa in front of the television. There was also a dining area in the living room with a table and four chairs. The bathroom had both a bath and a shower and of course, a toilet and a sink. It was all very spacious. The bedroom had four single beds separated by tables that had lamps and phones placed on them.

"This... This is awesome!" Kanji yelled

"You said it! If only that Hibari guy wasn't here, this trip would be perfect!" Yousuke continued

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Vongola Del Mare Hotel, Girls Room-**

The girls' room was identical to the boys' room.

"No Way!" Chie screamed

"Is this what they call high class?" Yukiko inquired

"This room is so big!" Nanako cried out

"I wonder what the boys' room is like?" Rise questioned

"Let's go check it out!" Chie suggested

"Wait! I suggest we change first. After all, we haven't gotten a chance since we were in a rush." Naoto said

The girls all looked at their clothes and nodded in agreement.

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Vongola Del Mare Hotel, Boys Room-**

Yu, Yousuke and Kanji were unpacking their bags. For Teddie, it was more like removing stuff from his suit since he had put all his belongings in there.

"So, what should we do after this?" Yousuke inquired

"I wanna go to the girls' room." Teddie said

"Is that all you think about?" Yousuke asked, "although, it's a pretty good idea."

"What about Kanji-kun and sensei?" Teddie questioned

"I'm fine with it." Kanji responded

"I'm ok too." Yu replied

"Then it's settled. After this we...

Unfamiliar sounds from outside the door cut Yousuke off:

"GYAHAHA! You can't catch me!"

"Oi! Lambo! Get back here!"

"Lambo-san dosen't want to!"

"Ah! Lambo! No! Don't go in there!"

"KYAAAAA!" The shrieks of familiar voices could be heard.

"L-Lambo! Give them back!"

"GYAHAHA! Don't wanna!"

The guys heard everything.

"That sounds like it came from the girls' room!" Yousuke guessed

"Come On! Let's go see what happened!" Kanji said

They all nodded and proceeded to open the door. The scene they saw was the enterance to the girls' room flung open and the girls standing there in their underwear.

Yu reacted immediately and closed the door to the girls' room immediately.

"Hey Yu! What are you doing! Open the door dammit!" Yousuke shouted

"Yeah Sensei! We wanna see more!" Teddie added

Yu shook his head.

Kanji had a nosebleed and was completely silent.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind the door.

"Hey you guys! Help us chase the cow that took our clothes!" Chie screamed

"C-Cow?" Yousuke questioned

"Yeah! He went to our right down the corridor!" Chie exclaimed

"But!" Yousuke tried to retort

"If you don't, we won't go to the beach with you!" Chie shouted

"Alright guys! Let's go chase that cow!" Yousuke yelled

He started off towards his left with Kanji and Teddie following behind.

"Are you guys ok?" Yu asked the girls.

"We're fine! Just chase the cow!" Chie answered

"Ok." Yu replied and dashed off towards the direction Yousuke went.

After a while, Yu finally caught up with Yousuke.

"There it is!" Yousuke pointed.

Yu looked where Yousuke was pointing. There was a small child-like body wearing a cow suit of some sort with an afro. It held the clothes of the girls. Behind him was a short boy with spikey brunette hair.

"Lambo! Wait!" Tsuna shouted

"No!" Lambo replied

The chase continued. They passed by Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto. The three started to follow Tsuna, with the other four guys behind.

"Yo Tsuna! What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked while running

"Are you training!? Just what I'd expected from my successor! I'll train with you! EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, onii-chan, help me catch Lambo!" Tsuna requested

"No problem, Juudaime!" Gokudera responded, "Oi stupid cow! Get back here!"

It did not stop there. After turning a corner, they went by Hibari.

Hibari glared at them, "Rule 2: No running in the corridors."

He equipped his tonfas and hunted them down.

"Hey Yu! That raven haired guy is chasing us!" Yousuke exclaimed

The four turned their heads and saw Hibari and his bloodthirsty eyes. They knew there was no escaping him.

**-Week 2, Monday, Daytime, Hotel, Lobby-**

Hibari brought every single one of them here after beating them up.

"Hmph! Herbivores." Hibari mocked

The girls who were previously in their room, had changed and hurried down after hearing what happened from Professor Borin.

"Are you guys alright?" Chie asked

"Other than having severe beatings, we're fine." Yousuke replied, "What happened up there anyway?"

"Well... We were in the middle of changing when that cow burst into our room and wrecked chaos. We tried to catch him but he got away with our clothes before we could." Chie recounted

When Tsuna heard this, he turned around and spotted the five of them.

"Ah! You girls are..." Tsuna trailed off

He quickly took the stolen clothes from Lambo and passed them to the girls.

He bowed, "I'm sorry for all the trouble Lambo caused."

Chie took the clothes from him. Initially, she had wanted to give him a good scolding, however, after seeing his pathetic look, she decided to let it rest.

"Umm... It's ok... Uhh... What's your name?" she asked

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot." Tsuna apologized, "my name is...

"Oh my, are these your new friends Tsu-kun?" Nana's voice came suddenly

Tsuna's mom along with Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and Chrome came into the lobby.

"M-Mom. No, I just met them." Tsuna answered

"I see, then why don't we introduce ourselves?" Nana suggested

"Kufufu, has the young Vongola made new allies?" Mukuro appeared out of nowhere.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome greeted

Tsuna turned to face the Investigation Team. The Investigation Team now stood in a row with Yu in the middle facing Tsuna's family who were also in a row with Tsuna in the middle.

Tsuna began, "This is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, I-Pin, Bianchi and my mom. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." he introduced as he gestured to every one of them.

"And I'm Reborn." a familiar squeaky voice said

They all turned to look at Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted

The Investigation Team sensed something familiar about the baby that appeared but couldn't figure it out. They decided to let it go.

"I'm Yu." he continued, "This is Yousuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie and Naoto."

Yu held out his hand indicating for a handshake.

Tsuna understood and proceeded to grasp his hand.

Yu felt a faint bond forming between the two groups.

Time stopped.

A card fell from the sky

Words appeared:

_**Thou art I... And I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth...**_

_**...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed with new power**_

_**When using Personas of the World Arcana...**_

* * *

**Alright, I know I said there was going to be pairings in this chapter, however, this chapter turned out longer than expected so I decided to move them to the next chapter. To compensate for it, I'll give you all the pairings first. Take note that most pairings are for friendship:**

**Tsuna & Yu**

**Gokudera & Yousuke**

**Yamamoto & Yukiko**

**Yamamoto & Kou, Daisuke**

**Teddie & Lambo**

**Ryohei & Chie**

**Kanji & Hibari**

**Mukuro & Naoto**

**Rise & Chrome, Kyoko, Haru**

**Nanako & Fuuta**

**More coming up later...**

**Sorry for the inconvenience caused.**

* * *

**Also, here are the Arcanas for Tsuna's family:**

**Reborn: Death**

**Tsuna: The Fool**

**Gokudera: The Chariot**

**Yamamoto: The Strength**

**Ryohei: The Sun**

**Lambo: Wheel Of Fortune**

**Hibari: The Hierophant**

**Mukuro: The Magician**

**Chrome: The Moon**

**Kyoko: Justice**

**Haru: Lovers**

**Fuuta: The Star**

**Bianchi: The Devil**

**Nana: Temperance**

**I-Pin: The Strength**

**Tsuna's Family: The World**

**There will be more later on.**

* * *

**~Reborn Question Zone~**

**Tsuna: Hey Reborn, how much did you pay for the trip? With all the people here and everything?**

**Reborn: I didn't pay a single cent.**

**Tsuna: Eh!? But then, how'd you bring everyone here and even allowed us to stay in that hotel!?**

**Reborn: That was all your doing.**

**Tsuna: My doing? But I don't remember planning any sort of trip.**

**Reborn: You didn't. All I had to do was to tell the Ninth that you were coming and he booked everything for you.**

**Tsuna: So it needed money after all... How much did the Ninth pay?**

**Reborn: He paid nothing.**

**Tsuna: Eh? But didn't he book the trip?**

**Reborn: That's right.**

**Tsuna: Then why didn't he pay?**

**Reborn: He doesn't have to. All he needs is his title as the Ninth.**

**Tsuna: What do you mean?**

**Reborn: This entire town is owned by the Vongola, so all the Ninth has to do is make arrangements.**

**Tsuna: T-The Vongola owns the town!?**

**Reborn: That's right. As well as everything in it.**

**And that's it for Reborn Question Zone. Ciao Ciao!**

* * *

**If this chapter was too long, you can tell me and I'll make sure it's shorter next time.**

**Ok, as to why Reborn was able to fool everyone with his disguise, this is my theory. Reborn is able to trick everyone except those with the Vongola Hyper Intuition.**

**The next few chapters will take a little longer to be updated. This is because I'll be starting school soon so please be patient. Thank you!**

**Next Time: Making Memories**

**See you next time!**


End file.
